They Say Have Courage and I'm Trying To
by Iluvonelife
Summary: My take on an Aria and Ezra reunion in a different way than the show. A happy kind of fluffy songfic. ONE SHOT


They Say Have Courage and I'm Trying To

A/N: After last night's spring finale I figured we could all use some happy Ezria. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago but never got it typed up (yes, I'm old school and write in a notebook). It inspired by "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" from _Frozen_ and a story from another fandom I read. It's my take on reconciliation. I have some other ideas in the works too. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I'm trying to start reviewing more stories I read…promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pretty Little Liars or Frozen.

Ezra sighed as he looked up at the Montgomery house. It had been months since Aria had discovered the book he was writing about Ali. Since then the things he had learned though his research had made him vital in tracking down –A. Unless it was necessary, and usually about –A, Aria was still not speaking to him. She was beginning to heal though, he was sure of it. That is what brought him to be standing outside of her house.

He knew Byron and Mike we out, giving him the perfect opportunity. Ezra quickly approached the house, and using the key Aria had given him before things went sour, let himself in. He took a look around but did not see her. He made his way up the steps toward her bedroom. As he approached the closed door an idea came to him. He had recently learned a few songs from a new movie the girls had been talking about. The fresh snow outside was perfect for the occasion. He took a deep breath before approaching the door,

Knock, Knock "Aria?" Ezra asked softly after knocking on the door.

Aria looked up from the, now smudged, words Ezra had written her inside the cover of _Winesburg, Ohio._ She had been thinking about him and crying again, only allowing herself to do so when she was alone. _What is he doing here?_

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go out and play?" Ezra sang out sweetly. He wasn't a great singer, but for Aria he would try.

A tiny smile pulled at Aria's lips knowing Ezra had learned the song for her. She was still too mad to just give in though.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door – It's like you've gone away." Ezra sang sadly, truly feeling the emotions behind the words. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Aria couldn't help but agree with the words he was singing. They did see each other, but it wasn't how they were used to seeing each other. By now Aria had fresh tears running down her face. She placed her book down and made her way toward the door.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." Ezra continued, his voice faltering and turning into a whisper knowing why.

Aria stopped and leaned against the door fuming in anger. He knew exactly why things had changed. Even though it was a song lyric he should not have said that. How was she ever considering forgiving him?

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ezra sang in desperation. Not knowing the turmoil Aria was experiencing on the other side of the door. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"GO AWAY EZRA!" Aria shouted as she slid down the door to the floor.

"O-okay…bye," he said, his voice full of despair.

Aria was taken aback by how crushed he sounded. She rose to her feet as he heard him retreating down the hall. For once she was tired of thinking so she just let her heart take the lead. She threw the door open and raced down the hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs focusing in on Ezra's form at the bottom.

Aria tentatively reached out a hand a knocked on the wall. Knock, Knock "Ezra?" Aria called.

Ezra turned around and locked eyes with her, curiosity evident on his face.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall?" Aria sang, a small smile gracing her face.

Ezra smiled back, a sense of hope filling him.

"I think some company is overdue," she sang as she made her way down the steps. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Aria stopped and turned toward a picture frame on the wall of the stairwell. "Hi Mike," she said and laughed. Ezra laughed too. They both thought it felt good to laugh.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms," Aria continued singing, coming to a stop right in front of Ezra. They stared into each other's eyes, "just watching the hours tick by."

Ezra brushed a strand of hair from her face before leaning down to kiss her. Aria responded eagerly to the kiss. They had both missed this. Slowly they pulled away smiling and breathless.

"We still have a long way to go," Aria told him firmly with a smile.

"I know," Ezra replied all smiles himself. "For now though…How about that snowman?"


End file.
